


隔墙

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 米搞Ray，Fletcher听听
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	隔墙

Raymond不是第一次在做爱时分心，外套掉到地上的时候他正微微失焦地望着墙，Mickey在他身后戴套。不久之前，Fletcher曾见缝插针地对他说，有的人在办公室里就迫不及待地趴到桌上被搞，叫得像要唤醒整条街，还有的人——又一次碰面时Fletcher开展续集——知悉道路上每个高清探头的位置和红灯的秒数，只为了完成一次灼热的口交。真是危险，罔顾自己会成为年度交通事故原因统计中的一个特例，十分不推荐。Fletcher故意操着一副女里女气的口吻，借由他所坐的暗处，拼命看Raymond的脸。Ray连眼睛都没有眨，烧烤架的火焰暖暖地烤着他的小臂，他把和牛切成等份，撒上胡椒粒，把最美味的部分送进自己口中。他看中的下一块被Fletcher飞快地夺走了，这也适时堵住了他的嘴。

Mickey漫不经心地问，Ray，你的手为什么空着。Ray的反应速度一如既往，他的手掌握住了自己厚实的臀部，向外掰开。他猜这让他的老板更有兴致了一些，其标志在于Mickey不再使用技巧，而是更深、更快地操着他，直到他支撑不住自己弓起的身体，腹部贴上冰冷的桌面。从这个角度，Raymond得以无声地看着楼下的排列的汽车、工人和她们手中正在被检修的零件。Fletcher总是暗示他他在看，不得不说，他还是受到了些微影响：他测试过这座房间全部的单面玻璃，也检查了摄像头和所有可以粘贴录音芯片的物体表面。

这个问题他也及时报备给过Mickey。此刻，仿佛随机检阅工作，Mickey紧贴着他的背部，压低声音，“你曾经排查过办公室里的微型摄像头和窃听器？”

“我没有检查出什么，啊，啊……”Mickey突然揉捏他敏感的乳孔，这是他新发现的他下属的软肋。

“恐怕技术类工作并非你擅长的领域，邦尼查出了一个针孔摄像头，至少。而门口的地面你猜有什么？”Mickey提高了一点声音，有效地施加了威慑，Ray知道那不是针对自己。“我保留了其中一些小玩意儿，我无所谓一些逸事的传播，你知道的，丛林之王，以及别的方面。”Mickey用锋利的爪牙及时制止了在他话音未落时就表现出惊慌的下属，把他翻动过来，像使用厨房剪刀般轻易分开两条结实的腿，帮他扩张，“我不想被看。”Raymond伸手要为Mickey取下套子，被钳住了手腕，“窃听器而已。”Mickey残忍地回答，给了他一下掌掴，Ray忍着不叫。很不幸，他的老板对此上了瘾，手掌不断拍打在他的穴口，一边揉捏他的阴茎顶端。Ray被打得乱动，Mickey停一停，固定住他的双腿，然后继续。

Fletcher的晨间工作被一连串无法忽略的声音打断，他上午的书房通常保持明亮，通风，富有尊严，那串声音显得分外突兀，Fletcher红着脸把电脑抱进了卧室，音响系统不断传来热辣的拍打声音，被打的人保持了片刻的沉默。然而自从唇间溢出第一声哀叫，那叫声就不曾停止，作家立刻判断出声音的主人确实是他的老朋友。他调高音量，顺便检查音频备份盘的剩余容量，Raymond叫得太响了，Fletcher怀疑他每一声都能叫满一兆，他的电脑即将要求移动电源。

“专心。”Mickey说，手指捏紧Ray丰润的双颊，而后者正合拢双唇，心悸地注视着房间内的幽魂，只有呼吸变重。“这并不是我需要你提供的服务。”Mickey把对方仅剩的上衣掀开，捏他圆面包般的漂亮胸肌，掌下那具身体不住颤抖，Mickey握着自己的鸡巴，进入他翕张的后穴，那里已经邀请了许久，润滑剂一路流到了腿根。Ray美丽的褐绿色眼睛逐渐湿润，嘴唇打开，Fletcher的卧室起伏着喘息声，间有Ray的浪叫，由此显得格外寂静。“我认为这是你索要的报酬，不要错过。”Mickey说，重重地贯穿了Ray。

“一个人操你够不够？”字面意思上地安静了一会儿，Fletcher听到一个凶狠沙哑的问句，直截地向他——指他本人——投射过来，Fletcher忍不住用毯子盖了盖自己。Mickey的面前，Ray的耳根涨得通红，金发黏在额间，浑身肌肉都绷紧了，在得到射精允许之前，他掐紧自己的根部。Mickey饶有兴味地观看着他的反应。Ray额头抵着桌面，停顿片刻，站起来，把老板推到房间里唯一一把椅子上，开始骑他，“动快一点，当个婊子。”Mickey催促，握住他摆动的腰，懒洋洋地把一条腿伸到椅子外侧。Raymond在他身上起落，无声地仰起脖子低喘。赤裸的胸口泛着红色，汗水从颈间淌下。高潮之前，他回到了最初那张桌子，主动翘起饱满的屁股，手在身后摸索，把Mickey的鸡巴重新塞回自己的身体。

呻吟平复后，Ray转过身，摘下自己的金属尾戒，帮他的老板打出来，他有柔软的手。精液溅到他褐色的胡须上，形成醒目的斑点。Ray一动不动地迎接着，一点都没有后退。接着他凑近了Mickey，嘴唇裹住那根仍硬着的鸡巴，卷起舌头，将最后一点都吸得干干净净，直到Mickey示意他停止，从扔到地上的外套口袋取出干净的手绢，丢给他。然后他的老板向门口走去，在Ray的注视下，他弯下腰，翻开地毯下的窃听器捏碎。Mickey离开之后很久，Ray只是看着那片手绢，把它握在手里，延长液体与痕迹在他身上留存的时间，在一切画面与声音之中这比较接近唯一的秘密。

End.


End file.
